Remuuv and Vuuner
About 'Remuuv and Vuuner' Remuuv is a strange, snake-like shapeshifting creature found in the Pantry of Delights. Remuuv is it's name in snake form; Vuumer in its huge worm-like form. In this form, Vuumer can squash a human with its fat, grotesque and wormy body as it weighs over a ton. Once Vuumer is satisfied eating its prey, it will morph back into the lesser-dangerous Remuuv. This is due to it being so full it feels like it will pop if a shift isn't made. Remuuv was first found by Barry last week on his cleaning duties in the pantry. He stumbled across a small piece of string (or so he thought) and so he pulled it. The string turned out to be Remuuv's skinny and weak body. It was provoked and therefore turned into Vuuner within seconds. Barry stumbled back into corridor #91 and took a defensive position. It just so happened that the Gruejor was walking past, and so he let off a slight giggle, followed by Barry, are you scared? Barry nodded. Gruejor did have a slight surprised expression on his face when he saw Vuuner in his true form. Gruejor slowly slapped his mammoth cock out, and sized it up while looking at Vuuner. Gruejor let out a disappointed groan, as if to say Nah! And walked off. Barry was frozen in fear. Vuuner was now slithering along, although it was more like a waddle-like slither as it weighs so much. Barry suddenly heard a voice from behind him! Leave the slave alone... None other than Pissed-Off Peter had come to Barry's aid! Erm, Peter. Barry said. I don't, y'know wanna sound all... y'know ungrateful and all that. But man, what ya gonna do against this big-ass worm, man?! Peter looked more pissed off than ever. In fact, fuming is more the word. Do you want my fucking help or what!? Peter cried. Vuumer got closer and closer, its large fat mouth now opening and sword-like teeth were visible. We just gotta run! let's run! Barry shouted. Ah fuck it, let's go then! Fuck's sake! Peter replied. At this point, Vuumer had reached the point where Barry and Peter were before. They were now standing behind a bulletproof, shatterproof door leading to the Directory of Delights. In the directory, you can pick a corridor and it will take you to it, via a special lift. Vuumer was trying to smash open the door. A phase-three alert in the Mansion was raised. Mike was set on the case. Unfortunately for him, and us, once he arrived at the door Vuumer had slithered back into the pantry. This is a perfect area for the beast to ambush Mike or anyone else stupid enough to walk in. As a result, we have kept high security outside the pantry and also underneath it (in the room of dancing dead half-children half-adults). Mike has been placed on 24 hour callout, annoying him greatly. Vuumer has visibly set worm-poison traps on the door and also over the floor in the pantry. It is thought Vuumer is also feasting on corpses in the pantry; ones it must of found itself. This will keep it alive for around 4 weeks, making life very difficult for us. Until Vuumer morphs back into Remuuv, we cannot act. ***UPDATE*** As of today, 12/1/14. We (Mike) have infiltrated the Pantry of Delights. Remuuv was found, distorted and weakened due to hunger. Mike said all the traps went off as he walked in, however the poison only lasts as long as the mighty Vuumer can survive for. After, they are not poisonous. Mike was covered in horribly sticky worm-juice, but he survived. We have now stuck Remuuv/Vuumer in the Arena. Remuuv changes into Vuumer, and is fed with various pieces of meat. It reaches its full strength, and then Handsome and Spitt'l are released into the arena. Various fans of the aforementioned duo are present to watch them in action, as it has been a while. Amongst the fans is Eugene; he is wearing shades and is clearly comfortable on his day off. Spitt'l starts twitching madly, and the crowd goes wild! Handsome grabs his 16ft hammer and bashes at Vuumer's tail wildly; some blows hit but some miss. Vuumer bites at Spitt'l but misses; She is simply too fast for the worm. Handsome continues to bash away at Vuumer, and worm-blood flies everywhere although it seems to feel no pain. Vuumer strikes back a few times at Handsome, biting and jumping on his feet. Blood oozes out of Handsome's wounds, while Spitt'l still darts around the arena at a magnificent rate. Spitt'l has now created a large puddle from all the saliva, and Handsome looks extremely battle-torn. He pulls out a large knife (What would be a sword to a human) and stabs it through Vuumer's head. The fight is over. Cheers are heard, however Eugene shakes his head. He reaches into a bag near his feet, and pulls out a small glass dome. Inside, it is visible that there is another Remuuv! Eugene stands up and walks away, leaving the glass dome at his seat...